The Hunt
by panda1432
Summary: Cynthia was a promiscuous girl from Houston when suddenly it was taken away from her by a man with bunny ears. Now in Wonderland, she befriends Alice, the other foreigner in the game, and catches the attention of the March Hare. The fling that she has with him takes a toll on her and he becomes determined to make her his.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic over the HNKNA manga and I took inspiration from peekodemeeko12's fanfiction. I like how she immersed her own character into the manga. This story has my own character, please enjoy. Leave reviews to help me focus my writing and grow.**

 **Name: Cynthia Garcia**

 **Hair: natural brunette but dyed a dark cherry red**

 **Eyes: dark green**

 **Body: 5'3, curvy but tiny**

"God fucking dammit" I muttered under my breath. "I thought that they would at LEAST have my size here but apparently, they only carry really skimpy clothing!" I hastily put my skinny jeans back on along with my oversized band tee.

"Is everything okay, miss?" a faceless asked as I walked out of the booth. Grumbling my response towards her, I absentmindedly chucked the garments at her. "Just peachy, hey got any clothes that don't show that much cleavage? I just need more t-shirts, not…these" I said as I pointed to the very revealing top.

"Oh, but why? You have a lot to be proud of and shouldn't hide such wonders!"

Geh, what is it with everyone here and not bothering to hide what you need to hide? I politely said goodbye to the shop assistant and left the boutique. Now where do I go? Not the clock tower, Julius seems to hate me again because I fell asleep as I listened to him working on his clocks. I doubt Vivaldi wants to bother with me, maybe the Hatter's estate? I could visit Alice…

And possibly catch a sight of Elliot.

A faint blush riddled my cheeks as I thought of the March Hare. He's been the only one that's nice enough to get to know me, other than Julius. Alice basically ignores me while she's with Blood and when we do talk, it's either about herself and Blood or her sister. I slowly made my way to the Estate, knowing what was in store for me and not really caring.

"Big Sister~," two voices cried out. "We've missed you. Why haven't you visited us?" the two boys wrapped their arms around me and squeezed my waist. I smiled and ruffled their hair, feeling a pang of familiarity and sadness. They remind me so much of Alex and Gavin, what I would give to hug my brothers again…

"There you two are! Not at your post agai-" a gruff voice called out. I froze, knowing very well who that voice belonged to. "Boo! Stupid bunny! You're no fun! We only wanted to play with Big Sister!" Twee and Dum cried as they returned to their posts. Hide, need to hurry inside and hide. I hesitantly edged back and figured out how long it would take me to get inside without him catching me.

"Cynthia?" Shit, too late. I got caught.

"S-s-s-sorry Elliot, I just wanted to v-v-visit Alice but I'll l-l-leave now" I meekly stuttered. God, why am I so nervous? Oh yeah, because of _that_. I saw the hare twitch his ears in understanding as a faint blush riddled his cheeks.

"Don't leave, I'll show you to her room, after all you always get lost in this mansion." He stated as if I was a child. Please don't treat me like that, you know exacly what I can do. I've let you explore everything of myself. As he got next to me he grabbed my wrist, causing a tiny flame to engulf my arm. I shook out of his grasp, not liking the reaction my body had.

"I can handle it myself, Elliot" I shot coldly. I need to calm down, I need to talk to Alice about what happened. She's the only one that I know that's from my world, so maybe her reactions are like mine? A warm hand ghosted over the small of my back, causing me to freeze.

"When are we going to talk about what happened? You can't hide from me any longer" Elliot's hot breath tickled my ear, causing a flurry of emotions go through my head. "I have you, and no one else does." He added while lightly biting my ear, causing my cheeks to become fiery.

"Elliot, please stop. If you want to, lead me inside to Alice's room, but please don't tease me." I sadly asked. I'm pathetic, I was going to be strong and not fall for is tricks any more, but here I am doing just that! I felt his hand lightly push against my back, leading me inside the mansion and down the halls of the Hatter's estate.

"YOU AND ELLIOT DID WHAT NOW?" Alice's shrill voice startled me from my trance, nearly rupturing my eardrums.

"We had a one night stand. It was unexpected, we were both drunk." I faintly whispered.

"Is that why he' been smiling a lot? Tell me everything. Every. Last. Detail." She urged. "How he started, how he got, how rough he wa-"

"Okay! Stop! I get it, I'll tell you!" I shouted cutting her off. "We were here, in his room playing cards, well I was trying to explain a game to him. He brought out some hard liquor, saying loser took a shot as soon as he got the hang of it. He got drunk before I did, losing around ten rounds before I did." I slowly explained. Alice's blue eyes blinked, slowly urging for more. I sighed and complied to her wishes.

"I can normally outdrink people but I don't know what happened that night. Maybe his influence got too much, " I explained with y eyebrows scrunching together, "anyways, we ended up moving to his bed to just talk since he was starting to get sleepy from being drunk. Next thing I know he hugs me and lightly kisses my neck. I guess I kissed him next?

Everything happened so fast, I was suddenly under him and we were both naked and he asked if it was okay, if I had ever done this before. I can't remember what I said but next thing I know I'm in a compromising position and he's mercilessly going until we both…um…finish. I ended up spending the night and in the morning, I showered quickly, put my clothes on and left without him noticing." I finished my tale with my face as red as a tomato.

Alice's brain seemed to be too absorbed in what I just told her to talk. I didn't tell her that that was the only time, that was only the first time and the only time where we were both drunk. It's mainly us sober when it happens. She suddenly looked at me with a sinister grin as I saw the gears in her head turn with comments of what I just told her.

"No," I firmly began, "Alice, we aren't dating, it was just a one-time thing and probably won't happen again" I saw any hope she had in her eyes immediately diminish. It needs to just be a casual fling, I can't let it get too close. Last time it happened it cost someone their life. I quickly banished the thought and got up to leave. "I need to go, Julius is expecting me to make him dinner and coffee again. It's my duty anyway since I am living with him. Bye Alice, be safe."

"Cynthia, have fun if it ever happens again~!" Alice cried out as I left her room. I rolled my eyes as I spotted Blood coming towards me. Oh fuck, this is the last thing I need. I hastily turned around hoping he didn't notice me and made a quick jog to the other end of the hall.

"My, my, if it isn't Cynthia, Alice's little female lover~" Blood's sultry voice rang near my ear. I rolled my eyes as I turned around.

"One time Blood, and that was because we were both drunk and you were too busy to please your own girlfriend. I'm not ashamed of it and that was before I knew about you two being a thing" I calmly answered. Yes, Alice and I had sex but honestly, I truly didn't know she had a man and I haven't had a girl in so long. Ah, the life of a bisexual.

His jade eyes turned to slits as his mouth tilted in a sly grin. "Very well then, but I'd watch your tongue or I might have to keep it as a prize. But if I do that, then who'll please my subordinate? Certainly, not his own hands or a faceless maid." I grinned at his statement. So, I guess Elliot told him about us, huh? I lazily smiled, knowing there's no way out of this.

"Look Blood, I need to cook dinner for Julius, okay?" I sweetly smiled, crossing my arms. I just don't want to be here anymore because if I run into him then I'll be dragged into his bed again and I'm still slightly sore from the last time. He simply smiled and let me be on my merry way. Good, I thought as I turned away from him and kept walking down the hall of his mansion, hoping it lead me out.

Two strong arms made a solid cage around my small midsection and the faint smell of carrot cake came with it. "Leaving already? And you won't say goodbye to me? Not even after last night?" a husky voice questioned me. I didn't want to turn around because I know who it is and I really didn't want to be dragged into his bed again.

"Elliot, let me go," I sighed. I need to get to Julius soon otherwise he won't eat. I tried to walk again but his steel arms barricaded me, reminding me who's the dominant one here. "Or, you can come and I'll make you something to eat as well." Dammit, I'm weak.

"Gladly" he said as he lightly nibbled on my neck. This public affection needs to stop, it just gives everyone the wrong idea. Turning on his heels, I followed him out of the mansion and towards the clocktower.

"Hey, Elliot, we aren't a thing okay? We just happen to be two adults that have casual fun." I absentmindedly stated. I know this can hurt him, but I really need to not let him get too close to me. I'll just drive him to insanity, like it was with Damien.

"I know, but if it does progress from what we have, let's not hide it how you're hiding my mark from your collarbone." He purred. "Makeup can hide it to the untrained eye, but not to the one that did it to you." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Sighing, I looked up at the clocktower, happy that I would be free from this torture he gives me. I heard a subtle click from Elliot as he leisurely held his gun. "Seriously, he isn't going to shoot you, Julius is too absorbed in the clocks to care about you. He only dislikes you because you broke a clock, stupid bunny."

"I am not a bunny, and I just feel safe with my gun out when I'm near him."

I walked into the tower, slamming the door to Julius' study to announce I was home. "Oh honey, I'm home~!" I heard his surprise as he fell from the chair of his desk and quickly get back up. Ha, that never gets old, not after all the months Peter dragged me into this hell.

 **ELLIOT POV**

I watched her go up to the clock master, feeling my clock tick in jealousy. She's too close to him, too close to anyone. More importantly, she'll get close to anyone but me. Her lover, she won't admit it but I have already captured her foreigner heart. After Alice chose blood, everyone fell back to how they were, except those who had their way with her. Me, Joker, Gray, Nightmare, Julius, Peter. She hurt all of us but Cynthia…she's different. She will only go to one person, she doesn't seem like the person who jumps from man to man. Or in her case woman to man.

I sat down in the couch that the clock master had in front of his fireplace, knowing that he hates my being anywhere near him. I pick up parts of their conversation, mainly entailing dinner plans on Cynthia's part. "So, chicken and rice it is. I guess I'll make it spicy, is there a problem with that?"

"Not at all, and make me a coffee pot while you're at it. Also, if the March Hare spending the night? If he is, I suggest you both take your night activities elsewhere." Julius' cold voice stated. What night activities? She told him? "Yeah, no. if he spends the night he'll be on the couch he's on now."

I saw her tantalizing figure float past me and into the kitchen of the clock tower. If only she was cooking for me and only me at the Hatter's estate. My entire being shuttered at the lone thought her greeting me with home-cooked food.

I will make her mine and only mine.


End file.
